


Don't Let Go

by nabchae



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i warned u, it's a mess, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabchae/pseuds/nabchae
Summary: Right after Banri opened his bedroom door, he saw a tan muscular man with bloody torso curled on the floor near his bed.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"Vice Leader wants to meet you."

_ Slap! _

A purple haired man who was busy sharpening his samurai looked over his shoulder in an instant after he felt a harsh slap collided with the back of his neck. "Ah, yes."

He slightly nodded to the deep green haired man before put his samurai back on the table and following him right away. 

"What did you do, you idiot? He looks upset."

"I- I didn't do anything, _really_." the latter stuttered. "I also have no idea why he calls me."

"Of course you don't. What might a lowly agent like you possibly know? Since you're so useless like that."

The purple haired man didn't say anything in return, knowing fully that he wouldn't stand a chance fighting the other even _if_ he pulled all his might. 

"Vice Leader, here's your dog." the deep green haired man greeted while bowing respectfully. 

Inside those spacious room, there was a dirty blond middle aged man who looked so bored with everything. "Ah, here you are, My Good Dog. Say, what have you done?"

The purple haired man blinked confusedly to the older. "I apologize, Sir, but I really have no idea with what you're saying. I didn't do anything bad or risking the organization-"

"So you're saying that licking the Leader's shoes means _nothing_ bad?"

"E-excuse me?" 

"Don't play dumb, Good Dog. Even if I know you actually _are_ , but you know exactly what I mean, right? You keep licking the Leader's shoes to smoothen your way to be one of those official agents?!"

"No, Sir, I'm not doing something like that to the Leader!"

"Oh, really?" the blonde put his chin on his palm, _uninterested_.

"You know I'm only loyal to you, Sir, I would _never_ do anything like that-"

"But the Leader now take a serious liking to you, Good Dog. What should I do then?"

"I- I- I didn't mean to betray you, Sir. Please... please punish me."

"Well done." the older hummed in agreement. "Tasuku, stab him."

"Roger, Sir."

The purple haired man swallowed a thick lump in his throat as he saw the man in front of him slowly taking out his samurai. 

"Make sure he's alive, Tasuku."

"Yes, Sir."

_ Crash! _

And he felt a numbing pain in his lower stomach second after. 

"My Good Dog... how dare you take a liking to another person, hmm?" 

"S-Settsu-sama..." the purple haired man winced in pain, hands desperately pressed on the open wound, trying to stop it from bleeding. "I would _never_ do something- like that... I always loyal to you..."

"What a good thing to hear, Good Dog." the blonde smirked, _smug_. "But I made up my mind. Finish him off, Tasuku."

"Settsu-sama, you must be-!"

_ Crash! _

Another numbing pain made him dizzy, and now he knew, he had _enough_. 

"Is this how... you try to kick me out from the organization, Sir?" he smiled, _bitter_. "Then, I'll do it myself."

The purple haired man started to move his legs, running through the wide alleys of their basecamp as he desperately tried to save his life. 

_ He seems fond of me since I was a little... and now he accused me to do something I would  _ never _ dare to do, even in my dreams? _

He kept running for dear life, although his legs startled to wobble and raged breaths came out more harshly in every seconds passed. 

"Catch him!"

"Don't let go!"

_ Bang! _

He ducked his head out of instinct while still tried to run faster. 

_ Please... please don't let them get me- _

"A- a house..." he mumbled to himself as his eyes caught a glimpse of faint light from behind the curtain of one of those nearby houses. 

_ I have to hide... maybe I'll be safe there... _

_ Bugh! Thud! _

"Catch him!"

"Don't let go!"

_ Bang! _

Banri startled to hear loud yells echoed from in front of his house. 

_ What the fuck happened? Terrorism? _

_ Bugh! Thud! _

_ What the- _

Banri immediately wiped off his wet hands on the towel nearby before went checking to the voice source. 

_ I'm not dreaming, am I? I heard something heavy fell inside my room... _

_ Clack.  _

Banri twisted the doorknob open. "What the fuck- _hey_ , Sir, what are you doing- _wait_ , are you okay?!" he wasted no time to run over to the said person. 

_Yep_. Right after he opened his bedroom door, he saw a tan muscular man with bloody torso curled on the floor near his bed. 

"C-can you please let me stay here until they're gone?"

_They?_ Banri frowned. _Does he mean those men who yelled and shooting gun before?_

"But, Sir- I can't let a terrorist stay over at my place." Banri reasoned while his hand made its way to examine the fresh wound on the other's body. 

"I'm not- I'm not a terrorist... they accused me in purpose so then- they have the reason to kick me out from the organization." the man winced from the feeling of Banri's fingertips near his open wound. 

"Okay, I'll listen to your story later. Now, can you lay here?" Banri pointed to his bed. "I have to treat _this_."

"Ah, no need, Sir. I'll be going after they're gone-"

"If you wish to stay here even for a while, you gotta listen to my command, though. This is _my_ territory." 

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry." the man slowly got up from his position. "I'll do anything you say, Sir."

Banri blinked in amusement. "You're strangely enough so submissive, considering you have such huge build."

"Because I'm dumb, Sir, and not good enough than a dog."

Banri didn't know why his heart stung in uneasiness to hear that. "You _can't_ say that low to yourself."

The man fiddled nervously with the hem of Banri's back shirt. "Thank you, Sir. You're the first person to say such good thing to me. I'm happy."

"Shut up." Banri gently detached the other's hand on his shirt. "Lay down and wait, I'm gonna take the aid kits for now."

"Yes, Sir."

And much to Banri's surprise, the other man really laid down quietly on the bed, both hands placed by his sides. _Really_. Like a loyal dog. "Loosen up a bit, I'm gonna stitch your wound."

"Mm." the man nodded in pure obedience. 

"So... what's your name?"

"Juza, I'm 27 this year, Sir."

"Oh? We're in the same age." Banri carefully stitching the flesh after injecting the anesthetic and cleaned the wound. "Banri, that's my name."

"Thank you for everything, Banri-sama. I don't have money, but I can repay you with my body."

Banri's jaw slacked in disbelief. "What do you mean by _that_ , Juza?"

And for a moment, Juza just staring at Banri's surprised face with the exact same expression plastered all over his face.

"What happened?"

"It's... it's the _first_ time I hear someone calls me by my name..."

"Hah?" Banri frowned. "Then how do people call you if not by your name, though?" he then resumed his work, _gentle_. 

"Usually they call me ' _idiot_ ' or ' _dog_ '."

Banri's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. _Seriously? What kind of world that he lived before?_

"It's strange that I have some sort of urge to protect you now."

"I'm flattered, Banri-sama. But you don't have to worry, I'm used to something like _this_."

"Call me with my name, Juza." 

"B-but... after all that you've done to me, isn't it so... rude?"

"It's not _if_ I tell you so, right?" Banri smiled after making sure his work already done neatly. "Smear this on the top of the stitches after the anesthetic wear off, okay?" he then showed a tube of gel in his hand. 

"A-all of it?"

"No, _just_ \- forget it. Just tell me if it's started to hurt, okay? I'll do it for you."

"I- I can do it myself! Banri-sama don't have to trouble himself to do so!"

Banri huffed. "Don't call me _that_." he said while tidying his aid kits. "We're in the same age, Juza. If I can call you by your name, you can call me by my name too, right?"

"But I can't call you by your name because I already troubled you too much, Banri-sama."

"How if it's an order from me?"

"Then... okay."

Banri blinked in amusement. "You sure _are_ a good dog, Juza."

"Thank you very much, Sir."

"Hah?" Banri looked up to the other man. "I'm not complimenting you, you know?"

"Oh?"

_ What the fuck. Seems like he's as dumb as he said.  _

Banri examined the latter's face for a good minute. 

_ He got such an attractive face, to be honest. Kind of masculine that I like- wait. Banri. What the fuck?! _

"Anything that I can do for you, B-Banri? I promised you I'll repay you with my body, so please order me anything you want."

"What do you mean by _that_?!" Banri rushed to put the aid kits back to their place while trying to hide his flushed face. 

"Maybe I'm dumb, but I'm good with work that uses muscle. You can order me to do manual labor or even your bodyguard."

"Ah... so you meant _that_..."

Juza blinked back to him. "Uh? Do you want me to do something else? I'll try to do anything you want me to do."

Banri didn't know why Juza's sentences sounded too sensual in his ears, although he knew the other didn't mean it like _that_. 

_ Maybe I'm just too lonely, that's why my mind went havoc just because now I'm in a room with someone else with a face and body that I like- wait. What the fuck, Banri! _

"Banri?"

The said man smiled to hear the timid low voice that just called him. "Juza."

"Mm?"

"What will you do after this?"

Juza blinked. "You're right."

"What?"

"Now I'm a wanted man. I can't go back to my old house or-"

"Do you want to live with me?"

"Eh?"

_ WHAT THE FUCK, BANRI!!! _

"I mean-" Banri suddenly went into panic mode after accidentally saying his thought out loud. "Juza, I-"

"Of course." Juza smiled, for the first time that night, that embarrasingly made Banri's heart fluttered. "If you're okay with me troubling you once more time, then I'll gladly accept your offer."

"How can you be _this_ naive? How if I'm actually a bad man and really want to kill you?"

Juza smiled again, that strangely made the corner of Banri's lips curled upwards in response. "A bad man won't ever try to stitch up my wound, will he?"

Banri hummed. "Well, that makes sense." 

"You don't know who I am, where do I live or else... but you don't hesitate to help me." Juza featherly brushed his fingertips over the stitched wound. "So I'm sure that you're a good man, Banri. If you want me to live with you, then be it. I'll do anything you want, anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days after that incident and Juza still struggled to live side by side with his _Master_ (Banri absolutely would _never_ agree for the purple haired man to call him _that)_. It wasn't like Banri was so hard to please or nagging too much, but the following morning after the incident Juza just realized that Banri was an actual doctor. _Yes_. An. _Actual_. Doctor. 

Actually that fact wouldn't be too surprising as the blond haired man showed off his occupation professionally while stitching up his open wound, but to see Banri tied his hair casually in a bun with a white coat draped over his body, it just... _breathtaking?_

Juza didn't know what he was feeling. He just felt amazed to see how gentle Banri greeted his patients and listening to their problems wholeheartedly every single day. Banri had a medium sized room that attached to his living room (they just separated by a sheer curtain) as his work place, where he would spend an exact eleven hours to treat his patients.

At first, Juza didn't know what to do. He spent his two days to observe Banri carefully. He tried to memorize the latter's habits until he felt confident enough to shove himself into Banri's usual everyday life.

"Ah, Juza... you woke up already..." Banri mumbled to the purple haired man while rubbed over his sleepy eyes. "It's still early, though."

"I already prepared your usual warm water, Banri."

The said man stopped himself from yawning. "W-what? _You_ \- you prepared my water?"

Juza nodded. "It's easier to have someone by your side, right? I can take care of the little things while you're focus on your patients."

Banri was flustered to see Juza's sincere smile towards him. "Juza, you don't have to do that. You have to focus on your recovery-"

"I'm okay, though." Juza smiled assuringly. "These two days I didn't really do anything for you and it troubles me a lot. I want to be useful for you since you're agree to adopt me..."

Banri chuckled to hear the last sentence. "It's really so sweet of you to think like that, Juza. But I agreed to let you stay here _not_ because I want you to be my servant or else."

Juza blinked. "Then? What do you want me to do?"

"Just..." Banri licked his lips. "... being my companion is enough."

"Eh?"

"I... am gonna go... take a bath."

"Sure." Juza blinked again, clearly couldn't miss the sadness that lingered in Banri's beautiful blue eyes.

_ He looks sad... did I say something wrong? _

Banri stepped out from his bedroom fifteen minutes later, fully clothed and ready to greet his first patient as he caught something moved from the corner of his eyes. 

"Banri, your tea."

The said man was speechless for real. Juza already stood up near the living room sofa while holding a cup of tea and Banri's white coat folded neatly on his arm. 

"Juza... don't do this..." Banri whined while walked slowly to the other man. "You spoil me too much, you know? You're _not_ my maid."

"But I like your red face whenever I spoil you, though."

"... shut up."

_ Knock, knock.  _

"Banri!"

_ Clack. _

The front door opened and there was a beautiful blond haired lady walked through it. "Eh?" she then stopped on her walks as she saw Banri slowly sipped on his tea cup and Juza draped the white coat over his shoulders. 

"Oh? Nee-san." Banri greeted casually before back to sip on his tea again. 

"Hey! How dare you hide _this_ from me?! Since when you got a boyfriend, you brat?!"

Juza was startled with the sudden outburst, but because he didn't know who she was or what she wanted, so he just kept silent. 

"Lower down your voice, you make my head hurts." Banri answered behind his tea cup. 

"So, _he_ is the reason why you strongly refused to marry that someone Mama introduced before?"

Juza now was startled, for real. _Banri is going to marry?_

"Don't talk about _that_ here." Banri huffed in defeat. 

"Why? Your boyfriend has the right to know that you're gonna marry that girl, sooner or later." that beautiful lady eyeing Juza intently, from head to toe. "Say, are you a fighter?"

Banri almost choked on his tea. "Nee-san-!"

"What?" the said lady asked, _challenging_. "You _do_ know my capability to tell people apart just from one look. He sure _is_ a fighter, right? What? You have a bodyguard now?"

"Nee-san, it's not like that." Banri slowly fixed his coat after Juza took over the empty cup in his hand. "If you want to talk about _this_ , do it when we're alone-"

"I- I'm gonna take a bath then, Banri." Juza nodded slightly at the lady before retreated his way to the kitchen. 

"That's not what I mean, Juza-"

The purple haired man kept walking away, didn't want to look back to his blonde. 

_ So... that what he actually meant. He keeps me here so he would have a reason not to marry that someone his Mom introduced... _

"Juza..."

The said man looked up from Banri's cup. "Yes?"

"She's... my sister. And I'm so sorry for earlier, she's so handful."

"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." 

Banri run his hand over his hair, suddenly didn't know what to say. "Are you upset?"

"Huh?" Juza bit his lip. "Why should I?"

Banri didn't know what to answer. 

"Should I be upset?" Juza asked again, _confused_. "But we're not a thing like what your sister said, so I guess I have no right to be upset..." he himself actually didn't know how to answer. "... right?"

Banri bit his bottom lip for a moment.

"Banri..." Juza put the empty cup down to the sink before focusing his gaze to the latter again. "Do you want me to be upset? That you're gonna marry someone else?"

Banri bit his bottom lip harder. 

"Banri, say something." Juza gently touched the blonde's chin with his index finger. "Tell me what do you want me to do."

"Juza, don't you-"

_ Knock, knock. _

"Settsu-sensei, please help my son!"

"Ah, yes!" Banri shouted right away. "We'll talk about this later, okay?" he then back to focusing himself on Juza, warm palm rested fondly on the latter's left cheek. "I'll be back."

The purple haired man couldn't let out a word in return, golden eyes still latched intently on Banri's figure that slowly walked away from his sight. 

_ What was that? My heart skipped a beat... _

"Don't go picking on him, Nee-san." Banri warned to his sister while pulled the curtain open slightly. "Hi, Ayumi-san. Good morning."

"Settsu-sensei, good morning."

Juza blinked. Since the following morning of _that_ incident, he heard Banri's patients always called him like that. _Settsu_. _Is that his actual family name? Then, does he have any relationship with Settsu-sama back in the organization?_

Juza frowned, the usual expression he had when he remembered about his past house. To be honest, it _wasn't_ Juza's first time thinking about that. But he made a mental note _not_ to ask something too personal if Banri wasn't initiate it first or in the mood to talking about it. 

_ Because in the end, we're just two strangers that destined to be met in a unexpected occasion... _

Banri let out a tired sigh after taking off his coat and gently opened the curtain that separating his work place with the living room. "Juza?" he called, out of habit. 

_ No answers. _

"Juza?"

_ Where's he? _

"Juza?" Banri called again while put the coat carelessly on the arm of the living room sofa. "Juza?" 

Still, _no_ one answered. 

Banri gently walked to his room, checked the other man if he was there, but he just met with no one in sight. 

_ Is he in the kitchen? Or taking a bath? _

"Juza?"

The blonde's steps faltered as his blue eyes spotted something laid on the kitchen counter. A piece of paper with an unfamiliar handwriting. 

** I'm going to the store to get your milk **

** J **

_ Eh? _

Banri felt uneasy all of sudden. 

_ He went outside? How if those people see him and- _

_ Clack. _

"I'm... home."

_ Bugh! _

"Welcome home- _Juza_ -!" Banri practically run over to the front door as Juza panted heavily on the floor. "Juza- are you okay? Hey, Ju-" his words died down in his throat when he felt something wet sticked on his palm.

_ B... blood? _

Banri's fingers trembled on Juza's torso. "Juza, can you- _wait_ \- I'll treat you-!"

"B- Banri..."

"Don't close your eyes, okay? I'll go get my kits first." 

The blonde rushed to get some things he needed while Juza still panting heavily on the floor. "I... got your milk..."

"Who cares about that milk? I can get it myself, you don't have to risk yourself to go out!"

"B-but I-"

"Shut up." Banri back to sit near Juza's body, equipments ready on the small table above the carpet. "Now, don't close your eyes, okay? Look at me while I'm treating you- _don't_. Don't look at my hands, look at my face, Juza."

The said man did as told. He stared at the kind doctor by his side as the blonde prepared something in his hands and injected his stomach carefully. 

It stung for a second, maybe because the surface near his wound was all sore, before he finally didn't fell anything at all. 

"Banri..."

"Yes?" the said blonde glanced up at him for a moment while offering a small smile, _soft_. 

"Is this... how you do it?"

"Do _it_ what?"

"Distracting your patients' pain to your face?"

Banri chuckled. "Why? People say I have a nice face."

"You really do."

Banri back to focusing himself on Juza's wound again, without saying anything, but a fond smile bloomed on his face. 

"You're the most beautiful when you're smiling, though. Do you know that?"

Banri's smile only grew wider to hear that. "I'm a man, Juza. How can you say that I'm ' _beautiful_ '?"

"Hmm... you're right." Juza hummed. "But I can't describe you with anything else. ' _Beautiful_ ' is the closest word I meant."

"Well, well. I just got a new admirer, I guess?"

Juza chuckled. "It's only normal for you to be admired by a stranger that you saved several times, right?"

"You're not a stranger to me, Juza."

"Am I?"

"Mm." Banri put his scissor down with his right hand as his free ones reached to take a clean cloth to wipe off the blood on Juza's stomach. "You're a part of me too."

Juza blinked. "Isn't it too early for you to propose me?"

"Don't get cocky, I'm not gonna propose you. _Ever_. Because it'll be the other way around."

"Huh? You want _me_ to propose?" Juza blinked again, _confused_. "But you're gonna marry someone else."

"Shut up." Banri gently helped the purple haired man to get up from his position. "It would _never_ happen."

"Eh?"

"Have a rest for now." Banri said while tidying his stuffs, didn't want to explain further. "I'll see you in a bit to give you a medicine."

"Alright." Juza walked to Banri's bedroom in a small steps, hands trembled slightly. 

"You can take the bed, Juza."

"What? _No_." the said man answered, almost immediately. 

"You need something soft to sleep on, so it won't hurt your freshly stitched torso."

"It's okay, I'll be fine to sleep on the usual futon." Juza twisted the doorknob open. "I'm sorry I can't accompany you to have dinner. I... feel a little lightheaded right now."

"I understand, don't worry."

_ Knock, knock. _

"Yes?" Banri answered right away from behind the door. 

"Settsu-sensei, I know it's already past your open hours... but can you help me?"

Banri glanced to his bedroom for a moment, made sure Juza already laid down comfortably on his futon. "Yes, of course. Please give me a minute."

Banri sat on the floor near Juza's sleeping figure, didn't know what to do. The purple haired man hadn't drink his medicine yet but Banri didn't have a heart to wake him up. So, he spent his ten minutes staring at Juza's face in silence while his mind went havoc, like usual.

He knew it was very impulsive of him to let a stranger lived with him since _that_ day, but considering Juza's sincere behavior, he was positive the latter would _never_ do something bad to him. Moreover, he was so _sure_ that Juza was a certain person he looked for all these time. 

_But if he's really_ him _, how could he doesn't remember anything about me? If I could be sure in one long glance, why couldn't he?_

"... Banri?"

"Ah, yes?" the blonde snapped back into reality in an instant. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"No, no." Juza winced. "It starting to hurt, so..."

" _Right_." Banri huffed. "Drink your medicine first, I'll smear the gel for you."

"Thank you." Juza accepted the pills from Banri's hand and wasted no time to gulp them down with a glass of water. "Banri..."

"Mm?"

"I think... I have to go."

"Hah? Where to?"

"I... can't stay here much longer."

And that sentence succeed to make Banri's hands stopped in their motions. "What do you mean?"

"Those people who chase me... know that I live with you..."

"Then? What's the matter?"

Juza smiled to hear Banri's nonchalant question. "I don't want them to do something bad to you, moreover to ruin your work or else... so it's better for me to go away from here... so you won't be-"

"Shut up." 

Juza could feel Banri's fingers trembled on his stomach. "Banri... maybe it's much better for us..."

"Shut up, Juza." 

Now Banri's voice also trembled while saying that and a drip of tears fell from his beautiful blue eyes. 

"B-Banri... why are you-"

"I said, shut up!" Banri fisted the other's shirt tight while took a deep breath to stabilize his emotions. "Go to sleep now."

"Alright." Juza used his left hand to caress over Banri's wrist. "Good night, Banri."

_ Why? _

Banri bit his bottom lip, _harsh_ , as his wet blue eyes staring desperately on Juza's peaceful face. 

_Why, Juza? When I thought I finally find you for life and promised myself_ not _to let go of you ever again, you're going to leave me too... like they do..._

Juza, on the other hand, wasn't _that_ dumb. As much as he loved to be here, by Banri's side, he would _definitely_ put the latter in danger. That was for sure. But seeing that terrified expression, along with a drip of tears fell from the blonde's beautiful blue eyes, his heart broke. 

Banri looked like he was actually a spoiled child, living in a peaceful family and had many friends around. Everybody loved him, he would _never_ hada problem to blend well with society since he was so kind and talented. _That_ , was his pure first impression on Banri. 

But once again, those blue eyes _couldn't_ completely lie to him. To Juza, who was already trained to be a fighter since he was in middle school. He knew that expression all _too_ well. It was despair, Juza was certain of it. 

The purple haired man sat up from his position, winced slightly to feel his torso stung, before landed his golden eyes at Banri's sleeping figure. It was barely four in the morning, Juza could tell from the hues of moonlight that shone through a little space above Banri's window.

And he was really broken hearted to see the blonde's sleeping face right before his eyes.

_ Seems like he's crying all night long... _

Juza moved closer, slowly putting his chin on the bed as his hand wandered aimlessly over the soft surface of the sheet. 

_ Why are you crying? Is it because of me? But why? Do you want me to stay here longer? I want that too... but what can I do...  _

_ "Eh... isn't this the dog that Vice Leader looking for all the time?" _

_Juza glanced to his side, immediately recognized that_ that _voice belonged to someone from the organization._

_ "Tasuku-san?" _

_"Oh? You still recognize me?" the deep green haired man grinned,_ dangerous _. "Where have you been, you traitor?"_

_ Juza didn't let out a word.  _

_"Seems like you live a happy life with that Doctor, I assume?" the other grinned wider,_ sly _. "Say, what did you do until he agreed to take you in? Aren't you being too heartless now to let him tangled with a traitor like you? Do you think it'll be just_ you _who bear all the pain if Vice Leader finds out about this?"_

_ "Ta- Tasuku-san, please don't hurt him-" _

_"It's not up to me to decide, Idiot." Tasuku shrugged,_ nonchalant _. "It depends on_ your _behavior. If you still stubbornly live with him, who knows what will happen to that charming Doctor..."_

_ "Senpai-" _

_ "Well, well. Now you know how to beg. He really did a good job to train a dumb dog like you, didn't he? Guess I have to thank the Doctor myself-" _

_ "Don't you dare." Juza stopped right in front of the other. "I won't let you see him, even for a second." _

_"Hmm, is that supposed to be a challenge? From_ you _? An useless dog like you?!"_

_ Bugh!! _

Juza closed his eyes as his mind back to replay that moment before he went home earlier. 

_ I'll really risking his life if I'm still here... but I promised to always by his side...  _

The muscular purple haired man then touched Banri's forearm, _gentle_ , as not to wake him up. 

_ What can I do then, Banri? _

"... _mm_."

He then smiled, hearing the blonde's small mumbles in his sleep. 

_ Why? Why are you looking at me like I'm your whole universe? We're just strangers, right, Banri? Why are you holding me so tight now? Have we ever met before? Have we- _

Juza retreated his hand immediately as sharp pain started to sting in his head. 

_... do we know each other, Banri? _


	3. Chapter 3

"Sensei, who's that man in your house?"

Banri glanced to his side, made sure the curtain wasn't show off much view of his house _nor_ Juza. "Oh? How do you know that there's another man here? In my house?" Banri smiled to his patient before back scribbling some prescriptions on the paper. 

"I caught a glimpse of him earlier." the young lady answered, _easy_. "Is he your brother?"

"No, I don't have male siblings, though."

"Oh!" the patient's eyes lit up in acknowledgement. "Is he your lover?"

"He's my personal assistant, Kou-chan." Banri pushed the paper in front of the said lady. 

"Hum." Banri's patient grinned, _mischief_. "But you _didn't_ deny it that he's your lover, though." 

Banri just offered a small smile in return. "Even if he is, then what? Are you jealous?"

"Eheheh, of course! But if you let him lives with you, doesn't that mean he's a reliable man? I'm happy for you, Settsu-sensei!"

"Now, now. You sure talk like a grown-ups." Banri ruffled the other's hair fondly. "Be careful on your way back, okay? Don't go wander around, it's almost dark."

"Got it! I'm not a children anymore, you can count on me, Sensei!"

"Juza?" Banri called as he pulled the curtain open after his last patient for the day. 

_ No answers.  _

"Juza?" Banri felt like deja vu.

_ Is he really leaving me alone now? _

"Juza!" he strided quickly to the kitchen. 

_ No memos.  _

Banri's heart started to twist in uneasiness. 

_ Is he really leaving- _

_ Clack. _

"Eh? What are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Juza-!"

" _Oomph!_ " the said man immediately held onto a lean body that had been thrown into his arms. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Don't leave me like that! You scared me!"

"I... just take out the laundry?"

Banri tightened his arms around Juza's shoulders, _relieved_. "Don't leave..."

Juza just hummed in return, didn't know what to say. "Let's have dinner together, shall we?"

"Mm." Banri hummed back while still hugging Juza as tight. "Sure."

"You're shaking." Juza patted the latter's clothed back fondly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Maybe just... tired."

"Really? It doesn't sound like you."

"Stop knowing everything about me." Banri stepped back from the hug before slowly took off his coat. 

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I don't have the right to say something like _that_? Because I don't have the right to know everything about you?"

"Who said that? You have the right to know too."

Juza's hand stopped to pour the water into the glass. "Why?"

_Why?_ Banri asked himself. "Because you-"

_ Knock, knock.  _

_ Clack. _

"Banri!"

Both Juza and the said man looked up to the front door in an instant. But that moment, the beautiful blond haired lady _wasn't_ alone. She came with a deep green haired man that Juza knew for life. 

"Oh... so now he's your brother's lover?"

Juza hated that certain man's mocking tone. _So much._

"He _won't_." Banri's sister waved her hand casually. "He's not Banri's type, like at all."

Juza froze in his seat. It wasn't like he didn't know about _that_ , but hearing that out loud sure made something stirred in his guts. 

"Nee-san, how many times should I tell you that my life is _not_ your business? You can't go around telling people what should I feel about a person. That's not how it works." Banri gripped his chopsticks tight. 

"So what now? You really like him?" 

"It doesn't have any correlation with you, but _yes_."

Juza froze again, this time in pure speechless. As much as he wanted to admit that he also really liked Banri in a way a pet liked its owner, but _damn_ , the blonde really _knew_ how to flutter his heart. 

"Of course it has a correlation with me, brat." the blonde lady stepped closer to the kitchen. "Your life isn't gonna be so easy and full of flowers if you decided to stay by his side. You know that too."

"It's not up to you to decide." Banri replied, _harsh_. "Come on, Nee-san. Can you stop being _this_ nosy about my love life? I have the _absolute_ right to decide who I want!"

"Banri!"

"He's a traitor, Banri." the deep green haired man butt in, _expressionless._

"Do you _really_ think that I don't know about that?" Banri's answer succeed to make Juza's eyes widen in surprise. 

_ He knows? _

"If you know it, then why do you-"

"Because I know _you_ set the traps to hunt him down, to make him kicked out from the organization." Banri smirked to see the older's expression started to change. "Why? You don't expect me to know that much? Even if I trapped in this house all day, I still have my ears everywhere, Tasuku-san."

"Banri! Don't you ever dare to say something like that to your brother!"

_Brother?_ Juza's hand trembled. _So they're actually connected together..._

"Just because you married him _doesn't_ mean that I'll accept him as my brother in law!"

Juza's head started to spin. _Is this some kind of traps? Banri actually has any connection with them and gonna throw me back to the organization?_

His sight suddenly went blurred. 

_ Why... do I feel that I ever been in this kind of scene before? The Settsu family fighting over each other for me- _

"I'm gonna call Father." the pretty lady's voice made Juza's head throbbed some more.

"Do it." Banri challenged. "With _this_ , I'm gonna remove myself from the family tree, for sure."

"You're still this head over heels over _that_ idiot?" Tasuku growled while his phone already pressed on his ear.

_ What's... actually happening?  _

Juza felt he was this close from collapsing and right after Tasuku's voice rang in his ears, his body fell to the hard wood in an instant. 

"I apologize, Vice Leader. Young Master Banri already made a reunion with his pet."

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is my first A3! fic ever, hope you like it! ❤️


End file.
